Everyone Has Their Secrets
by SnowKnox
Summary: Some random girl just passes out in the Sohma yard. Who is she? Where did she come from? What secrets is she so obsessed on keeping? Find out in the story! Rated T for some foul language. But that's expected. Kyo cusses a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Fruits Basket Fanfiction. I take no rights or claim over Fruits Basket. Just over my OC. That's it. Nyeh.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was pretty much just like an other day in the Sohma house. While Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were at school, Shigure stayed home and did..whatever he does. Maybe work on his manuscript, maybe absolutely nothing at all. At one particular moment, he just happened to be headed downstairs to get something when he stopped and decided to just stare out the window for a little bit. Sometimes, just relaxing and staring out a window for a few moments can change everything. Especially on this day. Shigure had looked outside right at the moment a strange girl with long blond hair, black bangs, cut up and bruised, and clothing torn (Nothing private exposed. .) fell down on to her face.

After staring briefly, shocked that he just saw some random girl who looked like she had been running from someone, something, or whatever, fall down in his yard. When so many acres around the house were Sohma land. Which..meant this was probably someone new in town. After recovering from the shock, he got up and went to observe. For a minute he wondered if she had just fallen down, but pretty soon realization hit that she was unconscious. It would be rude to just leave her here, and he knew that. Shigure thought for a bit, trying to think of how he could get her inside without transforming. He did the only way he knew how. He gently pulled her inside, making sure not to accidentally hug her. You'd be surprised at how many things the curse counts as a hug. He simply put her on the couch and waited for the others to get home, not really wanting to leave the girl in case something happened.

It was a few hours later, and Shigure had dozed off. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked through the door, home from school.

"Shigure? We're home!" Tohru said, setting her bag down.

Shigure awoke by her voice and stood up. He went over to the others.

"Welcome home my lovely little flower!" Shigure said in his usual overly-chipper sing-song voice.

"Jeez, just hearing you talk pisses me off," Kyo muttered, glaring at Shigure.

"Kyo, don't be mean~! I have something to tell you three," Shigure said, leaning against the wall.

"And what meaningless nonsense is it this time?" Yuki said calmly, narrowing his eyes at Shigure.

"Well if you think it's so meaningless maybe I shouldn't tell you there is an unconscious girl on the couch!" Shigure said, putting on an act of being offended.

"...You sick bastard! What did you do to her!" Kyo said, hitting Shigure straight in the head.

"Ooow! I didn't do ANYTHING, thank you very much! She just passed out in the front yard!" Shigure said, rubbing his head where Kyo had hit him.

"Like we'd believe that, you filthy dog," Yuki muttered, walking into the living room and seeing her lay unconscious there.

"I did nothing, I promise. I mean it this time," Shigure muttered, walking in there, "See? There she is. Safe and sound."

Tohru walked in, and saw her, "She's all beaten up! What could have happened to her!? Oh no!"

The girl opened her eyes slowly, and pushed herself up so she was sitting on her knees on the couch, her back to the Sohmas. Her hair hung in her face in a messy manner. She turned her head slightly, looking at her surroundings. The instant her eyes saw the Sohmas and Tohru, they shot wide open. The girl got up carefully, and slowly backed away from them into the corner.

Yuki took a step forward, but Tohru put her hand onto his shoulder and murmured, "She's scared...it's best not to make her feel trapped. Let's just stay back, and maybe she'll calm down..."

Yuki blinked, and then nodded, moving back again. The girl's eyes were filled with pure terror as she looked at them, and fell backwards against the wall and slid down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at them, eyes wide like a scared child's. She was shorter than all of them, and looked about Momiji's height. Tohru knelt down, getting onto the girl's level, but keeping a distance.

"Hello...it's okay. We're not going to hurt you. You can trust us..alright?" Tohru said with a gentle voice as she gave the girl a reassuring smile.

Tohru got a little closer, and the girl didn't move. Tohru held her hand out to the blonde girl.

"Hi, my name is Tohru Honda...You don't have to tell us your name yet until you're comfortable with us. This is Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma."

The girl got onto her hands and knees and moved closer to Tohru, and took her hand lightly. Tohru stood up and helped the girl up. Some of the fear had left the girl's eyes.

"We should get you cleaned up, come one, you can borrow some of my clothes," Tohru said. The girl nodded and followed Tohru. Tohru lead her up the stairs so she could show the girl the shower and get her some non-torn up clothes.

"Just why the hell did you bother with her anyway?" Kyo muttered, looking at Shigure.

"Stupid cat! She passed out in front of our house! What was Shigure supposed to do leave her there on the ground!? That's cold, even for you!" Yuki said, glaring at Kyo.

"..Sorry. So now what do we do about her?" Kyo muttered.

"I guess...we'll just have to wait until she's ready to talk. We can ask her some questions if she's willing to answer them, but we shouldn't pressure her," Yuki murmured.

"Well then let's sit around and wait~! Our pressure flower is so nice look at her helping the girl out~!" Shigure said, as if nothing had just happened.

"...Do you ever calm down?" Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

* * *

Aaah! This first chapter is so short!

Originally I had posted "Strange Girl Livin' Zodiac Style" on a different account, but I lost the information for that account, and I wanted to rewrite the whole thing.

There are some changes. Like the name is now Sage, not Eliza. And parts of my OC's background are different. And the whole storyline has changed.

I will continue Dark and Light, but I needed to get back into the writing spirit!

~Dapplepaw~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tohru had come back downstairs, and now they were all waiting in silence for the girl to come back downstairs. That's right. Silence. Not a single word. Not a peverted comment from Shigure. Not a fight between Yuki or Kyo. Not a cheerful word from Tohru. It was dead silent. No one knew what to say at this point. So they all did what they knew how to do for sure. Sit there and be quiet. However, this silence was created by tension of not being sure what to do, so it was very awkward. Tohru knew it would be best to break the silence.

"So...how old do you think she is?" Tohru said, smiling. Really, she was curious.

"She looks about Momiji's height. And considering you don't usually see 15 year old teenagers with that height wandering around, I'd say she's probably younger than Momiji. Probably closer to Kisa's age," Kyo muttered.

"You can't really judge people on height, you stupid cat," Yuki muttered.

"You know, Yuki, Kyo does have a point. I haven't seen anyone other than Momiji be 15, much less older, and only 5"1," Shigure said.

"Jeez what's taking her so damn long anyway?" Kyo muttered, resting his chin on his hand.

"I don't know, you want to go find out?" Yuki muttered, narrowing his eyes at Kyo.

"WHAT!? NO. I'M NOT PEVERTED!" Kyo yelled, face getting red.

"That's what I thought. Just sit there and be patient, you stupid cat," Yuki muttered.

"Rrr..DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN RAT," Kyo yelled back.

"I couldn't find much of my clothes that were really her taste. Then I remembered I had something from when Mom was a teenager, and she seemed to like it enough, so I let her borrow it. Plus, she did speak to me. She said it might take her a while to get down because her hair was so tangled and she struggles with getting out knots," Tohru said, desperate to change the subject before Yuki and Kyo started fighting.

"Still...," Kyo muttered, "This is a really damn long time for a shower."

"Kyo you have to remember she was pretty scared. She may need some time to calm down before she faces us," Shigure said.

"Oh what do you know!?" Kyo yelled angrily.

"I've been standing here for a while...," A voice came from the door way.

They all looked, and saw the girl standing there. She had her wet blonde hair braided over her shoulder, and her black bangs over one eye. She wore a white tank top that clung to her figure, and black jacked over it that was short-sleeved and had studded-buttons. She had long black jeans on.

"Oh," They all said in almost perfect unison.

"...That was very creepy, I'll have you know that...," The girl murmured quietly, the fear in her eyes almost gone, instead a very distant look was in her eyes.

"Would you mind answering some questions for us...?" Tohru asked hopefully.

The girl shrugged, "Shoot."

The girl walked over and sat down, waiting for a question to be asked.

"Umm..first off...what's your name!? Yeah! I don't know your name!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Sage..My name is Sage Night."

Sage fiddled with her braid, messing with the hair-tie that held it there, tempted to just take it out. She was never very fond of having her hair in a braid.

"How old are you?" Tohru asked, figuring she'd cover all the basic questions and leave the more complicated ones for later.

"I heard you all debating about that. I know I'm short, by the way, thank you very much. You all were completely wrong. I'm 17. And I'm 5"2, not 5"1," Sage said, finally pulling out the hair-tie. She pulled her hair back into just a ponytail and put it up like that.

They all...just kind of stared at her in complete shock. She was the same age as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru? Sage stared at them back, unaffected. She waited silently for some other question.

"Oh...okay...um...what...were you doing running around by yourself? Don't you have a home? Your parents must be worried!" Tohru said sadly.

"If I had a home I'd go to it! Trust me! I have no parents, don't even worry about that...," Sage muttered, "I was looking for a place to stay. I have no where else to go anymore. I refuse to go to an orphanage, and I'm not emancipated so I'm still under the legal requirement of needing a guardian."

'I probably shouldn't do this...but...,' Shigure thought to himself before he spoke up and said, "Stay here. I'm a legal guardian, and if you need a place to stay it wouldn't be a problem."

Kyo glared at Shigure with a, 'What did you just say' look. Shigure went wide-eyed and slowly slid into the other room. Yuki hit him in the head.

"Stupid cat, you really expect us to let her outside again? At the risk of her passing out again? Or never finding anywhere else to go? Is that what you really want, you cruel stupid cat?" Yuki muttered.

"GOD DAMMIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING. YOU KNOW WHAT JUST-NO! AGH! I'M GOING TO THE ROOF," Kyo yelled, getting up and walking off to the roof. "Is the meany Kyo gooone~?" Shigure said, walking back in.

Sage nodded, wondering to herself if he was really the guardian. She sure hoped not.

"Then it's official. You'll just stay here!" Shigure said cheerfully.

Tohru stood up happily, "That's so terrific! Let's go get you set up in a room! I can take you shopping for new clothes of your own if you want! We can be friends!"

Tohru drug Sage off. Sage wasn't sure what to make of all of this. Oh well, this was one thing out of many things she could handle. Tohru took Sage up to an empty room and got a temporary bed set up in no time flat. Tohru walked over to Sage, smiling cheerfully.

"Want me to take you to get some clothes?" Tohru asked, smiling brightly.

"Um..sure...," Sage muttered, not sure how she felt about going to a public place.

They left the house, and held somewhat of a conversation. It was more of Tohru doing most of the talking, and Sage nodding her head occasionally to show she was listening. Of course, she made minor comments here and there. Sage kept her hands in her pockets as she walked. Tohru seemed like a very nice girl to her. It's not that she wanted to be quiet and seem rude, it's just Sage really wasn't good at conversing. It wasn't as if Tohru minded, she took up the rest. If she asked a question, sure, Sage would answer. If they got onto a topic Sage knew about, she'd make up for it. Besides, once she warms up to everyone she'll be okay, right?

"Where are your parents, Tohru?" Sage suddenly blurted the question out, not intentionally doing it. It was SUPPOSED to be just a passing thought, but it didn't end up that way.

"Oh..my mom died recently in a car accident. And..my dad died when I was little. He was sick, and just couldn't get better, I suppose. I can't really remember him too well," Tohru said, continuing to walk. A sad look in her eyes appeared, and Sage sighed.

"Sorry. It must be a touchy subject. I shouldn't have brought it up," Sage muttered.

"Oh no! No! Don't feel like you upset me! Don't worry about it! I'm fine! I swear!" Tohru said, suddenly flailing about with a panicky expression written on her face.

"Um...maybe you should calm down a bit...," Sage said.

"Huh? Oh, right! On it!" Tohru said, smiling as they continued to walk.

Eventually they got to the store, and Tohru walked with Sage as she browsed. Sage had her own money on her, so outside of her budget she wouldn't get much, she didn't want to do that to Tohru. On the walk over she had learned about Tohru working her own job to pay for tuition at the school. If Sage made her pay for very much at all, it would make her feel like she was stealing. And she hated feeling that way. Sage spent most of her time browsing the darker colors, mainly black. However she kept an open mind to some lighter colors, depending on how it looked on her and all that. Sage let Tohru ramble on just like she had on the walk over.

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you by going on like this?" Tohru murmured, noticing Sage didn't seem very prone to responding.

"No, that's not it at all. I'm just not much of a person for socializing. Keep talking, I don't mind," Sage said, "Besides, I'm just not used to being around you. Eventually I'll be a bit more social with you and the Sohmas."

"Oh, okay!" Tohru said, smiling.

After a while of browsing, the two girls went up to the check out. Sage had been right, by the end of their shopping trip, she seemed much more social to Tohru. As they walked, they talked about things from books to movies, and then on to music groups. They may have been very different in tastes, but it didn't mean they didn't get along while they walked and talked. They each respected each other's opinions. Sage was more into the harder core music, for instance. It just went to show the two girls it wasn't impossible to be friends with someone you had very little in common with.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back with some more of "Everyone Has Their Secrets"! How do you all like it so far? Don't be shy, you can tell me it sucks, I won't be offended. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. So if you like it, great. If you don't, that's fine too. Just know that just because you don't like it, doesn't mean I'm going to stop posting it. Okay? ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

By the time Tohru had helped Sage get her new clothes into her room, it was time for Tohru to start making dinner. As they were walking down the stairs, Tohru was fretting over what Sage would like to eat, and Sage was mainly just muttering things like 'It's fine' and 'I don't care'.

"Oh but are you sure!? I would hate to make you something you didn't like!" Tohru said, her voice still the same sweet one that Sage had heard since they first met.

"Tohru. It's fine. Just be yourself, you'll be fine. Do what you normally do," Sage murmured, gently hitting Tohru in the back of the head.

Tohru smiled, remembering her mom saying something similar. She hugged Sage at the bottom of the staircase, knocking Sage back into the wall. Shigure tried to hold back laughter at Sage's flustered expression upon her face.

"It seems Tohru has taken a liking to you, Sage," Shigure said, still trying not to laugh as Sage glared at him.

"So? It's just a hug!" Sage said, hugging Tohru back, "See!? No big deal!"

When Tohru let go, Sage seemed to avoid eye contact, seeming very distant all of a sudden. Shigure smirked to himself and walked off.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, did I upset you by hugging you!? Do you not like hugs!?" Tohru said, eyes watering.

Sage panicked and hugged Tohru again, "No! No! That's not it! Don't cry, please. Please don't. I'm just not used to them is all. I've been on my own for a while."

Tohru smiled again, almost as if she had never been close to tears, "Oh! That's good! I thought I had upset you! You should go join the others at the table while I cook dinner! Getting to know them and having them get to know you would be amazing!"

Tohru ran off to the kitchen to go make food. Sage stood there dumbfounded for several minutes before she finally sighed and walked into the dining room where the others were and sat down.

"Miss Night, I'm glad you joined us," Yuki said, earning a very odd stare from Sage, "What?" "Miss Night? Uh..Please don't address me like that. You make me feel like a teacher," Sage said, laughing lightly.

"Oh..um..sorry, S-Sage. Are you planning on enrolling in school here?" Yuki asked, earning another odd stare from Sage.

"Of course. That was kind of a silly question. If I'm going to live here, where else am I going to go to school? Do I really look like a drop out?" Sage asked, feeling embarrassed now.

"It's not so much that you look like one, damn it. It's just kind of hard to imagine some girl who was running away from something to the point of passing out in our yard kind of validates the red flag you didn't plan on continuing education," Kyo muttered.

"I wasn't running away from anything! You can't prove that!" Sage yelled at Kyo, who was confused by the sudden anger that sprung into Sage's green eyes.

"Okay, okay. I didn't know, jeez. No need to jump the gun on me already," Kyo muttered, glaring at her.

"DINNER'S DONE!" Tohru said with enthusiasm as she served dinner. Once again, she was mainly just trying to divert the conversation so no one got into a fight or anything.

Unfortunately Tohru tripped and was about to fall on top of Yuki. In a moment of panic, Yuki put his hands up and caught Tohru by the shoulders, eyes wide. They sat there for several minutes in awkward silence until Tohru got up and Shigure made a loud ruckus of things.

"YUKI HOW COULD YOU HANDLE A GIRL LIKE THAT! YOU CAN'T BE SO ROUGH YOU HAVE TO BE GENTLE WITH OUR POOR LITTLE TOHRU! SHE'S OUR DELICATE LITTLE FLOWER!" Shigure yelled.

Yuki twitched in annoyance and threw something at Shigure which hit him in the head, "Shut up."

"Seriously, Yuki, what was that about? You afraid of an accidental hug?" Sage muttered, eating her food absentmindedly.

"Umm..yes. They make me feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic," Yuki lied. He didn't like lying, but seriously, what else could he do?

"Oh, okay," Sage muttered.

"HAH! DAMN RAT'S CLAUSTROPHOBIC! THAT- uh..what does that mean again?" Kyo muttered.

"You stupid cat it means fear of closed-spaces," Yuki muttered, eating.

"ARGH I KNEW THAT I WAS JUST TESTING YOU!" Kyo yelled, getting up and storming off.

"Ah! Kyo, wait!" Tohru called, only to be responded to by the slam of a door.

"So...why do you call each other cat and rat?" Sage pondered, staring blankly at Yuki.

"Uuh...it's a long story, you would be bored to death," Yuki lied. Jeez, of course he was the one who got to lie all over the place.

"Kyo didn't even finish his dinner," Tohru murmured sadly.

"I'll take it to orange-top for you," Sage said, deciding she was done eating.

"Will you? He's on the roof..and aside from a ladder I use I can't get up there very well. I don't think I can climb a ladder one-handed...," Tohru said

Sage nodded, and picked it up as she got up. She walked outside and observed the best way to get the roof. Sage spotted the ladder Tohru must have been talking about, and used it. Granted, going up ladders with one hand wasn't that hard for Sage, but she didn't blame Tohru for saying it would have been tricky for her. Sage climbed over the edge and saw Kyo laying on the roof staring up at the sky. She rolled her eyes and walked over, setting his food down next to him.

"Yo, Kyo. You shouldn't run off during dinner. You upset Tohru when you do that," Sage muttered, deciding to stay with him. She sat down cross-legged on the roof surface of the roof.

"Shut up. What would you understand?" Kyo muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"I might understand a lot, if you'd just talk to me," Sage said, watching him as he sat up and took his food.

"I doubt it. It's something most people aren't meant to understand, at all," Kyo said, eating.

Sage sighed, and did something she normally wouldn't do. She hugged Kyo. She felt him stiffen, and Kyo waited for the 'poof' to indicate he had turned into a cat. However it never came. Why? His curse wasn't lifted, and she wasn't a zodiac. Sage wasn't really a boy, was she? No, that's absurd. Well...then again Ritsu.

* * *

Whoo! Secrets, secrets! So, how come Kyo didn't transform when Sage hugged him? Anybody want to take some guesses~? Hehe~!

*Dapplepaw*


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm back with Chapter 4! You all hooked on who Sage is now? XD

Let's reply to some peeps who took the time, effort, and care to review, shall we?

Sally: Updated! Was it soon enough? I'm glad I made you a fangirl, lol. XD

Guest: ...Sage being the new rooster... *thinks for several minutes* OH YEAH. HAH. I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE THAT WAS A POSSIBILITY. Unfortunately, you're wrong on all counts. Don't worry, you'll find out. I'm glad you think my story is amazing, and yes, I do intend on writing more.

Ellie: ...Sis. Really. Did you have to fangirl on me. Talk to you when you get home.

Sara: I'm glad you like it, I shall keep updating it as long as I hold my vow to actually FINISH a story for once!

And so, the story continues!

* * *

Chapter 4

Sage let go of him, and stood up, "You don't seem to like hugs very much either, do you? Oh well, listen. Maybe it's something most people aren't meant to understand, but you'll have to understand one thing about me. I'm not most people. Never assume that about me. I will never cease to surprise you, and I'm hardly ever the majority of people. Understand?" "What the hell does that mean? It sounds like you just turned into some sort of prophet...," Kyo muttered.

"See? Would most normal people do that? I didn't think so," Sage ruffled Kyo's hair and smiled, then walked back over to the ladder, "Don't stay out here all night. It'll rain later, and you don't want to get sick now do you? I certainly don't want to take care of your ass."

Kyo looked at her from the corner of his now narrowed eyes. He watched her as she descended the ladder out of sight. Well now what? If he told the damn rat or dog they'd never believe him, "Tsk. You're already surprising me. Just who are you, Sage."

Sage reached the bottom of the ladder and sighed. It all felt so strange. Had she really found a home to stay in? Che. Probably not, it'd all end eventually. Or she'd be rejected for things she cannot change anymore about herself, and run again. Running, running, running. Was that all she knew how to do anymore? Sage clenched her fist as she glared into the distance. Well there was only one way to know if this home would last or collapse like the others. Sage ran a hand through her ponytail, catching some knots in it, before she turned and walked inside.

It was getting late, and Sage figured the others had gone to bed by now. She walked around the house, feeling like she didn't belong. A feeling she had grown accustomed to as the years of her life dragged on. As the floor made no sound with every step she took, Sage began to observe her surroundings. It seemed like a simple home, yet something felt off about it. After thinking for some time, she had ended up wandering back into the dining room. Sage gave up on her thoughts, trying to figuring out what was off, as she heard Tohru washing dishes. Sage entered the kitchen and without saying anything began to help Tohru with them.

"Huh? Oh, Sage! Thank you, but you really don't have to bother yourself with helping me! I can do it on my own! Really! How's Kyo?" Tohru said, with obvious panic. That was a key point Sage still had yet to get used to. Tohru's natural ability to be selfless.

"Fine, I suppose. We didn't talk much. I gave him his food, and hugged him. The succeeded in confusing him and carried on my way to here. It's no bother, I can help you, really," Sage murmured.

"You hugged him!?" Tohru said, panicking greatly as she dropped a plate onto the ground.

"Uh..yeah. Why? Is that illegal here? It's not like anything happened. It's clear he doesn't like hugs, but all he did was tense up," Sage spoke only the words of truth, realization was beginning to settle in. Yeah, it was all coming together now. The thing that's off is that there is something up with this house hold and hugs between the male and female. Yuki and Kyo both acted strange in the face of it. Yuki avoided it, and Kyo tensed up. The only thing Sage couldn't make sense of was why. Is it rude here for members of the opposite gender to hug?

"Nothing? Nothing..weird happened!?" Tohru said, eyes wide.

"Uh...no. What's with this house hold and hugs between members of the opposite gender, Tohru?" Sage murmured, cleaning up the shards of the broken plate Tohru had forgotten about.

"Oh it's nothing! I'm sure I'm just worrying about nothing! Silly me! Oh my, I broke a plate!? When did that happen!? Here let me help you!" Tohru knelt down to help Sage clean it up.

Yeah, something was definitely weird here to Sage, but what could she say to get the truth out? Should she even pry to get the truth out? Everyone has their secrets, after all. However...if this was going to be her home now, she should know those secrets right? Though, then it would be inevitable Sage would have to reveal her own secrets to avoid being labeled a hypocrite here. Sage sighed and shook her head as they went back to doing dishes.

"Is everything alright, Sage? Did I say something to annoy you?" Tohru said sadly, finishing up the dishes and turning to Sage.

"No, it's just something seems very strange about this home. Never mind, let's just go to bed," Sage murmured, turning away from Tohru to leave.

Tohru smiled sadly at Sage's back. If Sage found out about the curse, what would she think? Would she reject the Sohmas, or accept them for it?

"How about we get ready together?" Tohru asked, still hoping to learn more about Sage.

"Alright," Sage murmured, and together they went upstairs and started getting ready.

Tohru watched as Sage undid her ponytail and her golden hair fell down over her shoulders in a wavy manner. Sage combed through her hair a couple of times, and then stared dully at her reflection in the mirror. Tohru wished Sage would voice her thoughts, even just minor things, but all Sage did was stare at herself with an emotionless gaze. Tohru smiled.

"Your hair is beautiful, Sage," Tohru complimented.

"Thank you, but I hardly see it as such. I see it as a mark of my pain," Sage said, touching her black bangs gingerly before narrowing her eyes, "Never mind. Forget I said a word."

Sage silently walked to her room, and shut the door. Tohru went to her room, and sat on her bed, lost in thought for a bit. Sage certainly didn't seem like much of a social person, or a trusting one at that. Could she ever hope to get Sage to change at all? And a much more pressing matter, was what she said true? Did she really hug Kyo and nothing happened? Why did nothing happen? This was all just one big confusing mess now, and Tohru decided to think about it another time. She laid down, closed her eyes, and went to sleep with smooth, rhythmic breathing.

* * *

Woo! Another chapter up and posted! I've been recently obsessed with the anime Black Butler and I'm trying to keep my temptations to start a fanfiction about Black Butler underwraps. The only problem I have with the anime is I hate the word 'butler'...yet here it is. In an anime I love. In the title. Said everywhere. But hey, I know something Sebastian can't do. He can't be human. :3 Pwnage. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! However, if you do want me to start a Black Butler fanfiction, by all means say so!

~Dapplepaw~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I'm back with some more Fruits Basket! Sorry I haven't updated this in a little while, I've been kind of busy and hectic. And it's 5 in the morning right now so I hope that this isn't too poorly written. I couldn't sleep...ya know..AGAIN.

Let's reply to some peeps!

candymoon2315: Hmm...a very creative thought, but no. Sorry! Bzzt. However Sage does have a relation with a hybrid between a fox and a human.

sally: I'm glad you love my story. And it's okay you're too lazy to make an account, just know you love it and having your reviews is enough to make me smile! :D

Let's get to the story, shall we~?

* * *

Chapter 5

Tohru woke up as her alarm blared. She smiled, it was another day. Another day where she would have a chance to make a difference in other people's lives. Tohru happily swung her legs of the side of her bed and got up. Today was also another day of school. Where she would live to fill her promise to her mother. Tohru went over to her dresser and picked up her brush and brushed all the knots out of her brown smooth hair. She quickly got dressed in her uniform and scampered downstairs to start breakfast. Oddly enough she found Sage sitting at the table cross-legged reading a book.

"Sage? How come you're up so early?" Tohru asked, worried something was wrong with the living arrangements.

"Oh, no reason. I just couldn't sleep so I've just been hanging around here and there all night," Sage muttered, turning the page in her book.

"Oh, I see. I hope the reason you couldn't sleep wasn't because of me or anything! I hope the living arrangements are okay!" Tohru said, going over to the window and gazing out it.

"No, no, Tohru. Don't worry about that. The living arrangements were fine this isn't the first time I've had this problem," Sage muttered, her eyes never leaving the pages of her book.

"It looks like it rained last night," Tohru said, trying to change the subject and cheer Sage up a little.

"Did it now?" Sage murmured, turning a page and thinking to herself, 'I told Kyo it would rain. And I was right.'

"Mhm. Did you hear any rain last night Sage?" Tohru asked, deciding she could chat some with Sage before she started breakfast.

"Yes, I did. It was pretty heavy. Luckily Kyo had come back inside at some point or he would have been soaked," Sage said in a drawn-out monotone voice as her eyes continued to move across the page.

"Would you like to help me make breakfast?" Tohru asked, turning towards Sage and smiling.

"Sure, I suppose," Sage said, shoving her bookmark into her book and stopping mid-sentence in her readings. People never understood how she could do that and be okay with it. Sage set the book on the table stood up, stretching slightly and following Tohru into the kitchen. Tohru began getting things set up.

"Sage, could you grab me some things from those shelves up there? I'll be back in a minute. I need to go get something from my room," Tohru said, exiting the kitchen after Sage gave a small nod.

Sage then turned to the shelves and cupboards Tohru had been talking about and regretted agreeing to do it. Of course, everyone in this household was taller than her so why wouldn't the shelves be out her reach? Tohru was four inches taller than her for crying out loud. Sage let out a heavy sigh, she said she was going to do it, so she would. Shakily because her space was small, Sage climbed up onto the counter and reached for the top shelf. When she heard a voice from the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo's voice said, startling Sage. Sage slipped from the counters edge and fell, dragging a pan down with her. Sage landed on her butt on the floor, and the pan fell down after her straight onto her head, making a loud clang noise and Sage muttered some cuss words under her breath.

"Wow, that was graceful. Did you even get the one you needed?" Kyo muttered, sighing and walking over to help Sage up.

Sage got up with his help and rubbed her head, then picked up the pan and stared at it for a few minutes. Then she groaned, "No, no I didn't. I needed the other one..."

Kyo sighed and reached up and got it down for her. He turned to see Sage glaring daggers at him. Oh, if looks could kill, he'd be maimed.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" Kyo asked, eyes widening slightly as he handed Sage the pan. Sage just took the pan angrily and glared at him.

"You're taller than me, that's what you did wrong. Why must everyone be taller than me...?" Sage sighed, putting the pan on the stove and handing the other one she had grabbed to Kyo and he put it up.

"I don't know. Why the hell would I know?" Kyo muttered, putting it up and leaning against the counter.

"You say 'hell' a lot," Sage sighed, pouting slightly now that once again she had been proved to be a shorty. Kyo simply shrugged to this comment and went over to the fridge. He pulled out the milk and drank from it. Sage rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that's why Yuki calls you 'cat' all the time," Sage sighed as Tohru walked in.

Or more like she ran in, panicking, "IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT I HEARD A CRASH!?"

Tohru tripped over the edge of a rug and fell straight into Kyo. There was a loud poof, a puff of smoke, and milk everywhere. When the smoke cleared all Sage could see was Tohru, milk, an orange cat, and Kyo's clothing.

"Or..ya know. Maybe that's why he calls you the cat," Sage said, slightly wide-eyed. Not even because she was phased that he was now a cat, just because of how sudden that all happened. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet, right? Sage continued to stare at Kyo's cat form, then she calmly walked over, picked him up, and hugged him tightly with an emotionless expression on her face as she muttered, "I like cats. Cats are nice..."

Suddenly Shigure walked into the kitchen and said with a startled voice, "I heard a boom! Please do not tell me what I think just happ- Oh. Oh yes it did happen." Shigure stared blankly at the milk everywhere, taking it all in, then freaking out and yelling, "KYO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! MY POOR HOUSE!"

Kyo just hissed at him and yelled, "OH YEAH, YA DAMN DOG THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!?"

"I have a feeling I need to have this explained to me..." Sage muttered, stroking Kyo as he flailed in your arms.

"STOP THAT PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled, making failed attempts to claw Sage.

"Kyo that's not nice, you shouldn't hurt Sage!" Shigure chastised with a rather flamboyant sing-song voice.

Tohru was busy sulking in the corner muttering to herself, "What have I done. I just messed everything up. Oh dear..."

Sage sighed and dropped Kyo, who landed awkwardly on all fours. He had gotten a couple scratches in on her which now made her bleed slightly. Sage smiled slightly, "Kyo's literally the cat. And because Yuki calls him the cat...I'm going to assume that if Tohru hugged him he'd turn into a rat because Kyo always calls him the rat. And Shigure turns into the dog because Kyo just called him the dog."

"Wow you catch on quick," Kyo muttered, crawling back towards his clothes.

Shigure blinked slowly and stared at Sage, "You seem unnervingly calm about all this...and it's kind of scaring me!"

"...Oh just give me about five minutes you'll get some sort of reaction," Sage muttered, walking out of the room calmly.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! And now Sage knows about the lovely little secret! I'm really sorry I don't usually bring Shigure into this much because I still have to work on my Shigure skills! And my Tohru skills. Just being so selfless and sweet breaks my brain! D:

*SnowKnox*


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy keeping my friend happy on League of Legends.

Can you ever forgive me? *pouty face*

Anyways, this is kind of a shorter filler-ish chapter. One that's not as chaotic about Sage dropping pans on her own head and finding out the secret.

Let's reply!

Candymoon2315: No, not her. I said she knows one. XD

* * *

Chapter 6

Sage sat at the table with the three Sohmas. Yuki had finally woken up and was only having paying attention to everything going on because he wasn't entirely awake yet. Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast. There was an awkward silence as Shigure and Kyo, who had now transformed back and put on his clothes, tried to figure out what to say. In exactly five minutes from when Sage said, she suddenly yelled.

"OH MY GOD. KYO TURNS INTO THE CUTEST FUCKING CAT EVER!" She yelled, earning very odd stares from all of them. Her yelling had woken Yuki the rest of the way up.

"...And that's the reaction you have?" Kyo muttered.

Sage blushed lightly, staring at the ground, "Hey I said you'd get some sort of reaction, I didn't say what kind."

"Well...I guess the secret is out again, then, isn't it?" Shigure said, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess it is. You going to go into more detail about it or what?" Sage muttered.

"I guess so, though technically we're going to have to tell Akito about this too and I doubt he'll be happy with two people knowing," Shigure said, continuing to laugh awkwardly.

Yuki simply glared at Shigure, then said, "Miss Night I'm sure from what I've heard that you've figured out mine and Shigure's animal. Basically whenever we become tired or weak; or a member of the opposite sex hugs us, we turn into an animal from the 12 zodiacs."

"...Wait. The opposite sex. But I hugged Kyo last night because he was upset and nothing happened then. And I know for damn sure I'm a girl and he's a boy," Sage asked, earning even more odd stares.

"Wait, wait, wait. Come again?" Shigure said, eyes wide.

"I SAID I fuggin' hugged Kyo and nothing happened!" She repeated angrily.

"That's weird...that's very weird," Yuki said, just as wide-eyed as Shigure.

"Would you all quit looking at me like I'm an alien!?" Sage said, crossing her arms and glaring at them.

"Those two just don't know what to say because this has never fucking happened before...," Kyo muttered, leaning his elbow onto the table.

Tohru walked in and served breakfast, smiling brightly, "So! How is it going!?"

"Weird," Kyo and Sage said in unison.

"Oh..um..." Tohru said, sitting down and looking at her food.

Sage just gave an irritated sigh and stood up, "Thank you for the food Tohru but I never eat breakfast. I've decided I'm taking my entrance exam to your school today. So I'll be back in a few minutes to say bye for a while."

Sage huffed irritably and went upstairs to her room. The silence held as most of them were trying to think of some reason why nothing would have happened when she hugged Kyo. Eventually Kyo decided for once that the silence was getting a little too uncomfortable.

"Sage didn't even act like it was a big deal at all. Like she sees weirder stuff every single day," Kyo muttered, eating.

"Oh yes like that's the biggest problem, you stupid cat. I think the bigger problem is for some reason she defies the curse," Yuki muttered.

"You know maybe we shouldn't focus on it so much! Nothing is perfect, right!? Maybe it was just a fluke!" Tohru said, trying to ease heavy tension she felt settling in.

Within a few minutes Sage was back downstairs and walked into the dining room.

"Hey, I'm about to go out. I'm assuming you guys will head to school later, right?" Sage said, acting as if nothing had even happened.

"Sage, does this not bother you at all? The secret, I mean..," Shigure said.

"Yes, why are you acting like you see weirder stuff everyday?" Kyo muttered, getting up and walking past her, leaning against the wall.

'Maybe because I have,' Sage thought to herself, then just said, "Because there is no point in getting worked up over it. Weird things exist in the world. Besides I think your bigger problem is finding out why I defy your little curse."

"That's what I said...," Yuki muttered, finishing his own food.

"I suppose none of that matters right now. Hmmm...Sage. If Akito doesn't approve of you knowing we may have to erase your memory," Shigure said, now it was his turn to act like nothing was a big deal.

"EXCUSE ME!? HELL NO. YOU ERASE MY GOD DAMN MEMORY AND I PUT A STICK IN YOUR ASS!" Sage yelled, storming out of the house.

"Well that was one hell of a reaction," Kyo muttered.

* * *

So now what do you think? Sage is a little spastic and edgy, isn't she? XD

What do you think, let me know in your reviews! Spread me some love, I need it. XD

~SnowKnox~


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings world! How are you!?

I'm back with some more Fruits Basket, and I must say I'm glad to be back. It's been a little while, but I've been distracted.

(*random side voice* YOU MEAN WITH THAT SUMMER TRIG HOMEWORK YOU'VE BEEN PUTTING OFF? AND YOUR DRIVER'S GUIDE? AND GETTING A PART TIME JOB?)

Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! I'm working on the summer trig homework a little bit at a time, and it's hard to read that driver's guide. It's so boring. Q.Q

I can't get a job yet either, dimwhit! My family has to have a car before I can even CONSIDER it!

In this chapter we get a little alone time with Sage to find out what's really running through her head!

Anyways...let's reply to people...

sashimi17: I'm glad you love it, and that you think the characters are perfect. XP I tried my best to study their personalities closely before I started writing this, and I was a bit worried to tell you the truth. Once again, about Tohru and Shigure. XD

Minuky K: I love cats. XD Dogs as well, but I can't say I really care about Shigure, he's way too..idiotic for me. XD

* * *

Chapter 7

Sage sighed, she had passed the entrance exam to their school with flying colors, just like she had expected. She walked silently along the path back to the house, thinking over the curse a few times. She was pretty sure she knew why Kyo didn't transform when she hugged him, but that was Sage's little secret, and there was no way in hell she was telling the Sohmas what her little secret was. Okay...it's not really a little secret, it's a pretty big one. Deep down she wasn't even sure if this was reality anymore, everything had happened so fast.

"That's it. I must be dead. I must have died, and my heaven or whatever is this," Sage muttered, it wasn't at all that she was effected by the curse. No, it was just she had a hard time accepting that some random house of mostly males would just take her in after she passed out on their yard. More or less that something GOOD would happen to her. She stopped along the way, not quite ready to go back. Sage needed some alone time to think clearly. She turned to the nearest tree and pulled out her pocket knife. Carefully she started carving a picture into it, letting her mind wander.

When she was done she pulled away from the tree and stared, sighing. On the tree Sage had drawn the ying yang symbol without thinking. Staring at it, that dreaded symbol she hated so much, it made fury boil up within her. With a yell of anger, she slashed her knife over the symbol several times, creating the letter X over it again and again.

"Why won't you go away!?" She yelled at it, driving her knife into the side the represented yang. Shoving the knife in until the entire blade was engulfed by the tree, Sage broke off the handle on accident and glared. Cutting and slashing at it didn't make her feel any better, only more lost and alone. Throwing the handle down into the dirt of the path, Sage continued walking back to the house, hands shoved in her pockets. A little voice rang out in her head.

"No matter how far you run, no matter how much you put up your walls, no matter how many secrets you keep, it will always catch up to you and make you have to run again. You always run from your problems, and you never learn. Is this your constant game, Sage? Run and try to hide? Do you really think anyone will ever truly accept you?" Sage soon realized this voice as her own little subconscious that always said the wrong things and pissed her off more. She could see the little Japanese-styled house coming into view. Stopping, Sage took a deep breath in and exhaled, forcing herself to seem at least a little cheerful.

She stepped into the house, it had been a few hours since she had left. Sage figured Tohru was cooking lunch by now and the others were probably off doing something. Kyo was probably on the roof, no telling with Yuki or Kyo. Sage walked into the kitchen to find she was right, Tohru was standing there cooking.

"Sup, Tohru? I'm back from my little entrance exam," Sage murmured, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest, trying not to seem angry anymore.

"Oh Sage! Welcome back! How did it go!? You passed, right? You seem like such a smart girl, it'd be hard to imagine that you could be anything but!" Tohru said smiling, not taking her eyes off the food as she spoke.

"Passed with flying colors...thank you, Tohru. You really don't have to give me the credit of being smart though," Sage said quietly, shifting uncomfortably and shoving her hands back in her pockets.

Tohru looked up Sage briefly, and her smile faded. Sage mentally hit herself, why didn't she do a better job at hiding her anger.

"Sage...are you okay?" Tohru asked sadly, turning to face Sage.

"I'm fine, really Tohru. Don't worry about me. Everything will be just...fine," Sage lied, "Let me know when lunch is ready, I'll be in my room..."

Sage left the kitchen before Tohru could say anything else and headed up the stairs. Caught up in her own little world, she accidentally bumped into Yuki at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry...," Sage murmured, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hm? Oh, Miss Night. You're back? How'd things go?" Yuki said.

"Just fucking peachy. I passed, okay? That's all there is to it," Sage growled, pushing passed him and walking to her room. Yuki stood there for a second, slightly confused at her hostile behavior, before heading downstairs.

Sage slammed her door behind her, going over to her window. She glared out it, feeling the suns rays even through the glass. Granted, that was a rather bitch move she just pulled and she'd have to apologize to Yuki later, she didn't mean to be rude. Sage hadn't meant to sound so angry, or to push out of his way. Maybe she didn't think things through enough whenever she was upset. Pulling up her sleeves, she examined her wrists. They were scarred and had white lines, and Sage stared at them judgmentally with disapproval of herself ramped in her eyes.

"Sorry I ever started, onii-chan (aka big brother)...but I stopped...just for you and your memory...," Sage muttered, throwing herself down onto her bed and staring up at her ceiling with blank, cold eyes, holding her scarred wrists to her chest.

* * *

*squeals* IT'S DONE! The ying-yang symbol on the tree was a clue about some of her secrets, but I doubt you'll be able to guess what it is! ;P Wanna try!?

Review please, your feedback makes me smile huge and big, and it gives me the ability to keep going with this story! :D

*SnowKnox*


	8. Chapter 8

Okay...I knew this chapter was going to be really hard to write because it's kind of a filler...so I figured I should get it out of the way as soon as possible. It's kind of short, and lacking of details. I ran out of things to say. The next one shall be more interesting! She does, after all, get to meet Hatsuharu and Momiji. Hehehe...and some other...things~.

Replying. e.e

Minuky K: ...*stares at you* Oh...well then...I wasn't smart enough to think of anything like that...does something like that actually exist!? *derp moment* WHAT THE HELL. I need to research apparently. O.o Nah...I don't think anyone can guess it. I created it from my own imagination. Your guess was really good though...and that might have been the case...If I researched...

Let's get this over with!

* * *

Chapter 8

Sage had drifted off, and was awoken by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. Tohru's cheerful voice sounded out, nice and clear.

"Sage~! Lunch is ready, you should come down and eat with us!" Tohru said, and then Sage could hear her footsteps fading as she scampered down the hall.

Sage sighed, and forced herself from the soft comfort of her bed. You know, beds are nice, they don't judge you. That was exactly how Sage felt at this moment, she pulled down her sleeves to cover her wrists again before fixing her bed-hair. Pulling open the door, she forced herself to smile and carelessly go down the stairs. Using this happy-go-lucky attitude that would hopefully distract them from the real feelings boiling underneath her skin. She made her way into their dining room, and flopped down in one of the empty seats. Casually, Sage let her gaze wander to Yuki, and suddenly she was reminded that she'd have to apologize.

"Oh, Miss Night. You seem like you're in a better mood," Yuki said.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to outburst on you like that, I was just tired from the exam and I get grouchy when I'm tired," She said, trying to sit straight. At least it wasn't a total lie. The only lie was the reason she was upset.

As they were eating, Sage decided she should make Tohru feel good about herself for her hard work, she deserved it, "Tohru. This is really good, I hope you know."

"Oh no really it's no big deal! I'm sure there are plenty of people who could make better!" Tohru said, waving her hands in front of her, embarrassed.

'….Can you not just accept a compliment and move on...' Sage said, frowning slightly, then smirking, "Oh but Tohru, I'm sure you'll make a terrific wife someday."

Sage watched very carefully as she watched Tohru get very flustered, and noticed Kyo get slightly red in the face at the other side of the table and look away. Sage smirked darkly, thinking to herself, 'Got ya snared in my trap, cat-boy...'

"OOOH THE DENIED FEELINGS!" Sage exclaimed, falling backwards dramatically.

Kyo glared at her, "What the hell was that?"

"Oh sorry just thinking out loud!" Sage said, looking at Kyo and slyly nodding her head slightly towards Tohru, and wiggling her eyebrows.

"...Stop that. You're acting like Shigure," Kyo muttered.

Sage burst out laughing then sat back up. Yuki and Tohru looked at them confused, since they did not see the facial expressions Sage had just made.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing, you two. Speaking of which, where IS Shigure?" Sage said, suddenly realizing he wasn't there. Sage felt a bit better now, screwing around with the emotions of a tsundere always perked her up.

"Oh I'm sorry were you too caught up in taking his place to realize he was gone?" Kyo muttered bitterly, obviously still pissed.

"Don't listen to the stupid cat, he's talking to Akito about you knowing about the curse," Yuki muttered.

"Oh...well okay then," Sage murmured, finishing her food and standing up with a tired stretch, still waking up from her little nap, "Well. Whatever happens, happens. I guess. If the head of your family really wants to put up the fight with me about erasing my memories though he's really going to regret it."

"...Are you fucking bi-polar?" Kyo muttered.

Sage stared at him, "Wait...what? I don't know, why? Do I come off as bi-polar to you?" "That or slightly insane. One minute you're speaking to the minimum and everyone can easily tell you were pissed off about something, the next you're on the floor laughing your ass off," Kyo growled.

"I told you, I'm not in the majority. The majority of people wouldn't do that, now would they?" Sage pouts and crosses her arms. Or maybe this was just her way of distracting her mind and cheering herself up and distracting them from all her precious secrets, either way, "Come on...orange-top...we're all just a..._little_ bit unstable...aren't we?"

"There you go again with your bi-polar shit! Now you sound all depressed again!" Kyo yelled, beginning to get utterly confused.

Sage burst out laughing, "That's the point! To confuse you!"

The rest of the day flew by for Sage, because she lost in her own little haze. For once, for some strange reason, she managed to lose herself in the conversation like she had before here. Sage didn't understand what it was about this place, but she felt good about it. But...uncertain. Before she knew it, dinner had gone by and it was time for bed. Tomorrow would be her first day at their school.

"...Shit," Sage said, staring at herself in a mirror, scowling. Scowling at her own reflection, "Tomorrow...is going to be shit."

* * *

Well that was the filler chapter. Sage does seem a little bi-polar...doesn't she? :o She seems to have the weirdest reactions to everything.

*SnowKnox*


	9. Chapter 9

Hi I'm back already. I have lots of motivation because I know what I want to happen soon and I want to get there as soon as possible! Let's reply to people!

candymoon2315: I'm not sure if it was just bi-polar or she was just trying to keep her anger and sadness hidden from them. Anyways, I'm glad you like how the story is going so far.

* * *

Chapter 9

_There was a girl who closely resembled Sage, blonde hair and black bangs. Everything. As Sage stared at it in her dream, she soon realized it was her. And she immediately knew where she was. Her hands were tied and attached to a metal pole in a dark, grim room. There stood a man she knew all too well._

_ "It is time to pay the price for your greatest sin..." His deep voice growled. _

_ There was no fear in Sage's eyes, just pure ice as she sputtered, "What sin? What is this so called great sin that I have committed?" _

_ The answer rang through clearly, hitting off the walls and echoing, taunting in Sage's ears. It was just one word..._

_ "Living."_

_ The man raised his whip above his head and quickly moved his arm down. Suddenly Sage was thrust into the body of the other her tied up. Her eyes widened quickly without her doing as the man's arm moved quickly downward._

With a cry, Sage sat upright in her bed. She could feel herself shaking as she looked around her dark room, still afraid she was trapped in the nightmare. The word living rang out through her head painfully many times as she pulled her knees to her chest. Silently, Sage began crying as she rested her forehead on the tops of her knees. Soon, she heard a knock at her bedroom door. That's right, now she remember where she was. Sage sighed, wiping her eyes and getting up and answering the door.

"Miss Night, are you alright? I heard you scream," Yuki said.

Sage turned on her light and turned her back to him so he couldn't see she had been crying, "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I'll get over it. Didn't I tell you to call me Sage?"

"Are you sure...? You're shaking..." Yuki murmured, turning her to face him. He also ignored her question, "Have...have you been crying?"

Sage closed her eyes, "Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I yawned and my eyes watered. Wouldn't you like to know?"

"If you're sure you're alright..I'll just head back to bed then," Yuki said, exiting the room.

Sage sighed and sat on her bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep that night. She pulled out her book from earlier and continued to read until she saw bits of sunlight through her window. Sage put her book up and closed her door, waiting for the sound of everyone else to be getting up. After she heard everyone go downstairs, Sage made her way over to the closet in her room. She pulled out the school uniform she decided on wearing. She'd probably get a mouthful about it, but she personally didn't care. Sage went to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Her hair fell in horrid strands around her face, or at least that's what she thought. She stared at her pale skin before growling at it. Sage yanked knots out of her hair with a comb and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Walking out, she made her way downstairs. Just as she figured, the very first words she heard were...

"Why the _hell _are you wearing the male uniform!?" Of course, it was Kyo and his voice.

"I don't like skirts," Sage said bluntly, sitting down and staring at the table while the others ate.

"It's alright, I think it looks nice on her," Shigure said mockingly towards Kyo.

"Pervert," Kyo muttered.

Tohru's eyes widened with sudden realization as she turned to Shigure, "What did Akito say about Sage knowing the secret!?"

"Huh? I never told you? I thought I did. Oddly enough, he said it's fine. For now," Shigure murmured.

"I'm getting really suspicious about Akito's intentions...," Yuki muttered.

"Whatever, as long as no one is trying to erase my memory," Sage growled, already getting back up, "I'm headed to school. See you guys later."

Sage walked out the door with a bag slung over her shoulder carelessly. So far, so good. This place seemed alright for now. As long as they kept their curiosity about Sage to a minimum everything would be alright. Luckily she had navigated her way to the school and gotten that out of the way yesterday, so finding the school was fairly easy. Now finding her way INSIDE the school would be the fun part. Oddly enough, she wasn't the only one who seemed early. There were two people sitting in front of the school. One was definitely a boy with white hair and black roots, and the other...um. Sage wasn't entirely sure, but she was pretty sure it was a girl with boy-short blonde hair. Well, they did have the girl's uniform on. She dreaded the idea of actually asking either of these two strangers for help, but she really didn't have much of a choice. She walked up to them.

"Tch," Sage muttered, getting the attention of the white-haired one, "Excuse me...I'm a bit...er, new here. Would either of you mind aiding me?"

Suddenly the blonde one's head popped up, and they sprung to their feet, "Oh hi! I'm sure we could help! You probably can't rely very much on Haru because he has direction issues but we can both help if you'd like! Isn't that right, Haru?"

"...Since when do you make decisions on your own?" The white-haired one said, standing up a bit more slowly than the girl..er...boy...whatever gender they were. His voice was calm, almost to the point of lacking emotions, "Not that I mind, though."

"Thanks. My name is Sage Night, how about yours?" She sighed, she had to look up to see the white-haired ones eyes, because he was at least nine inches taller than her.

"I'm Momiji Sohma, and that's Hatsuharu Sohma!" The blonde one said, bouncing up and down excitedly for no real reason.

"Sohma...wait. Do you two happen to be related to Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure?" Sage asked, eyes widening slightly. Were they apart of the curse?

"Yeah! We're all cousins! How great is that!? Wait...you're that one girl! The one who found out about the curse recently! Aren't you!?" Momiji said, staring up Sage dead in the eyes.

"Uh...yeah...," Sage said, "I don't mean to be offensive, but are you a boy or a girl, Momiji?"

"I'm a boy!" Momiji said, giggling.

Hatsuharu obviously wasn't one for words and didn't mind letting the blonde one ramble.

"...Oh. So I'm not the only cross-dresser here. Cool," Sage nodded.

"You're probably going to get a lot of crap from somebody in the student council though. Probably for your hair, too. Momiji and I got a mouthful the first day we were here," Hatsuharu said.

"Hahaha...I'll knock their lights out if they try," Sage smirked, opening the door and walking in, followed by the other two. Suddenly she felt someone hug her from behind and knocking her to the ground.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CURSE SO I CAN HUG YOU!" Momiji squealed, and they both looked confused when after waiting for the well known "poof" nothing ever came.

"Oh yeah..I'm a little bit of an...exception to your curse," Sage said, laughing shyly and avoiding eye contact with them both.

* * *

What do you think? Well now we know the Kyo and Sage hug-no-poof wasn't just a fluke! I had the idea of the dream part last night when I was brainstorming ways that I could slowly reveal bits of her past.

*SnowKnox*


	10. Chapter 10

HI! What is this, like...2 updates in one day!? HOLY COW! Sorry, I'm really pumped for what's about to happen. Unfortunately, I didn't get around to it in this chapter! ARG!

Anyways! Let's go, let's go, let's go!

* * *

Chapter 10

Momiji had let Sage get to her feet, obviously just as confused as all the other Sohmas as to why I defied their curse. Sage just shook her head lightly.

"Nevermind. I have no idea why I don't make you guys transform, so don't ask me. Let's just go, okay?" Sage told them her first class, thinking in her head, 'Lies. I have a pretty damn good theory why I don't make them transform.'

Mainly Momiji since Hatsuharu had issues with directions, they lead Sage to her class. Even now, the image of her dream replayed in her head constantly, making it hard for her to focus on anything other than following them vaguely. The word 'living' pounded against the sides of her brain, and by now it was giving her a headache. Sage tried to distract her mind, but whenever she did, THEN her mind just wandered to Hatsuharu. And she didn't have the slightest idea was to why her brain was doing that to her.

"Well, here is your class. I suppose since you're living with Shigure, we'll see each other again, Sage," Hatsuharu murmured, turning around and walking off.

'Or just the fact we're in the same school? No? Really?' Sage though to herself, figuring Momiji had walked off too, until she felt a tug at her sleeve.

"Sage, Sage!" Momiji said, continuing to tug at her sleeve until she looked at him.

"Hm?" Sage followed his other hand as it held out a piece of paper.

"A different Sohma wanted me to give you this letter. See you later! Maybe we'll sit together at lunch!" Momiji said happily before running off after Hatsuharu after I had taken the letter from him.

"Tch...a letter?" Sage sighed before entering her classroom. She spoke to the teacher briefly about being a new student before walking to her seat. Of course no one else was in the room. The teacher stepped out to go make some copies of something. Sage opened the letter and read it out loud to herself.

_"Sage, there is a discussion we need to have about you knowing about this curse. My name is Hatori Sohma, and hopefully Momiji has remembered to give this to you upon meeting you. Maybe I should have given it to Hatsuharu instead...but that isn't the point. The point is today, after school, I need you at the main house. You are not to speak of this to Yuki or Kyo. What I'm going to talk to you about is the same thing I told Tohru, so I feel it's only fair I tell the same thing to you. And no, you don't really have a choice. Have Momiji and Hatsuharu take you there."_

Sage snorted after reading the letter, "I don't have a choice? Jeez, what kind of control does he have over me? Oh well, might as well go. I see nothing wrong with it, if they try to erase my memory I'll just make them regret trying. Simple enough. Plus Tohru still has her memory, it can't be anything bad. Unless he did something and then they erased her memory of it. However I'm going to try to give people the benefit of the doubt for once..."

Sage crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trashcan, sighing heavily as she rested her head on the desk. Pretty soon other kids entered the classroom. And figures Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were in her class. Tohru was talking to two girls. One with long black hair in a braid and the other with long blonde hair and a really damn long skirt. Pretty soon Sage saw Tohru start waving her over, so reluctantly she forced herself out of her seat. She walked over to the three.

"Well hello there. Aren't you interesting, wearing the guys' uniform?" The one with blonde hair said.

Sage nodded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"This is Sage!" Tohru said happily, clasping her hand over Sage's shoulder.

"I think the male uniform suits you just fine. My name is Saki Hanajima, but you can settle with calling me Hana," The one with black hair spoke up, followed shortly by the blonde girl.

"Yeah, I'm Arisa Uotani. Call me Uo though, alright? Any friend of Tohru's is a friend of mine."

"Right...I'll keep that in mind," Sage murmured.

"Your electric signals are very interesting. Such a clash of dark emotions, you clearly have a dark cloud around your heart blocking your way to happiness," Hana said, her voice as emotionless as her eyes. The way she said that made Sage shudder.

"Right...Well, Tohru's a big enough ball of light that she can chase it away, right?" Sage said, laughing. Anything to distract them from what Hana said, anything.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess comparing Tohru to light is a pretty good comparison," Uo said.

Just then the teacher entered and told everyone to have a seat. Sage made her way back to her seat and sat down.

'Alright, maybe today isn't as shitty as I thought. Yet,' Sage thought.

As the teacher lectured, Sage wasn't really paying attention. She was busy drawing half-mindedly. When she realized she had drawn the stupid ying yang symbol again she stabbed her pencil into it a few times. She only stopped when she realized she was earning an odd stare from Kyo, who sat next to her. Turns out he wasn't really paying attention either, or he wouldn't be looking at Sage! Sage smiled apologetically and sighed slightly. She then looked out the window to her left and let her mind wander to the visit she was being forced into by this "Hatori" guy.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN...Sage is gonna see Hatori! Sage is gonna see Hatori! Oh peach what kind of lovely crap can come from THAT!?

How do you think that will go over? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Come on, I know you want to! Even if your shy, go ahead and review! I'm shy too, and I totally understand! :D Well, signing off for the night. Going to work on that Trig, maybe read my driver's guide some, and probably go to bed after that. Get some actual sleep. Pahaha, sleep? What is that?

*SnowKnox*


	11. Chapter 11

I'M BAAAAACK!

This one is a little short, but I felt where I left it off was the point I really wanted it to be left off at, but I guess I could have written more details about other things but I really didn't have much of a clue what to write them about. Oh well, next chapter will be interesting beyond belief! I promise! Oh my, I love you all! :D

**Protagoist Of Life**: Kind of? I don't know if how I wrote him in this chapter really counts as intense and leturey. XD

**Guest**: I am continuing, don't worry. I have no intentions of stopping it. I have a lot of inspiration for this one.

**J**: I'm glad you're excited! Well I have your update! I'm glad you think this story is good, it means a lot to me! :D

**Darkspace**: I'm glad you love it, and here is your chapter! :D

Let's get to it!

* * *

Chapter 11

The day passed by uneventfully in school for Sage. A few classes forced her to introduce herself and she mostly stayed quiet. Now she was hanging in a more hidden part of school with Momiji and Hatsuharu until Yuki and Kyo left.

"What's the big deal about making sure Yuki and Kyo don't know?" Sage muttered with her hands behind her head.

"Oh, um. Kyo and Yuki probably wouldn't want you going to the main house, especially to see Hatori. Though they have the wrong idea, I assure you!" Momiji said cheerfully.

Sage felt a strange prickle in the hairs on the back of her neck. She narrowed her eyes and spoke coldly, "They're gone."

"Hm? And how do you know that?" Hatsuharu asked, and Sage could see a minor glaze of confusion in his calm eyes. They sent shivers down her spine, but in a good way.

"I just do, trust me. Take me to the main house, I'm not scared or anything," Sage said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"A bold one, interesting," Hatsuharu said before smiling a little. Sage smirked at him as they lead her out of the school. As they walked, Momiji did most of the talking. Hatsuharu seemed perfectly calm, and Sage was trying to be calm. Though it was really everything she had not to knock Momiji into a tree. Sage didn't hate him, it was just she didn't know what to say to his constant rambling. Momiji probably wouldn't be someone she'd get along with. After several minutes of walking, Sage found herself staring at a rather large ground with many different houses and a big gate.

"...Wow. Talk about big," She muttered, but in her head she added, 'And kind of overdone with the big gate...'

"It is very big, isn't it!?" Momiji said laughing. Hatsuharu bid his farewells to the two and parted their separate ways. Now Sage was kind of upset, she had hoped he would stay. Partly because she didn't want to be left alone with Momiji.

"So, Momiji. What zodiac are you and Haru?" Sage asked as he opened the gate.

"I'm the rabbit! And Haru is the ox!" Momiji said happily, waiting for Sage to enter first. With a sigh, Sage walked in. Momiji closed the gate, and suddenly took Sage's wrist and ran off, startling her. For someone as small as her, he could move a lot faster. Sage stumbled some as he ran, dragging her along to a closed room. Momiji stood outside the door and spoke clearly.

"Hatori! I brought Sage!" Momiji said, giggling like a girl afterward. Sage was glad Hatori sounded like a more serious person, Momiji's giggling was giving her a headache.

"Come on in," A deep voice said. Momiji pushed the door open for Sage, and she stepped in. She noticed him stare at her and Momiji with minor amusement. Probably the fact the boy was in the girl's uniform and the girl was in the boy's uniform.

"You wanted to speak with me," Sage said, stern and steady, but in her head she couldn't help a little thought that popped up in her mind, 'He's kind of hot...' (A/N: Sorry, couldn't help it. I think Hatori is hot. Don't judge me.)

"Yes, I did. Momiji, could you wait outside?" Hatori said, and Momiji nodded and walked out.

"Oh, so this is so important Momiji can't even hear it?" Sage said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I can see you're very much different than Tohru, then. I feel it's only fair to warn and advise you one thing. To take no part in being involved with the Sohmas," Hatori said, staring at her with unwavering seriousness.

Sage had to fight back with all her might not to just break down laughing. Oh yes, stay away from the people who took her in when she had no home anymore. Of COURSE that makes PERFECT sense. Sage managed to keep a calm composure and said, "Oh really now? Why is that, may I ask?"

Hatori sighed, "Simple. There are many dark parts of the curse you don't need to be involved in, ones that may hurt you, or make you feel regret and ruin who you are."

And that was the last straw. Sage collapsed onto the floor laughing. Hatori stared in minor shock at her. Sage tried to stop laughing, she really did. And she didn't mean to make him think she didn't take him seriously, because she did! She just couldn't help it. After several minutes, Sage finally stopped laughing and slowly started recovering her breath. When she did, she sat up and stared at him coldly.

"Excuse me?" Sage muttered in a low tone.

* * *

Well then! How do you like that cliffy!? TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK SAGE IS ABOUT TO SAY! You think she's about to go nutso crazy on Hatori or...or what!? Tell me what you think in the reviews! :D Your reviews mean the world to me! Even if you're being a complete dick, I'll still reply and I'll try to be nice! So, if you want to be a dick, check the next chapter I post anyways, your reply might be there unless I get it late like I have been with some of these reviews! D:

*SnowKnox*


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's been a while, I've been...'busy'.

Random sideline person: Oh yeah, hahaha, busy. More like playing on Minecraft, neglecting your Trig homework still, not doing your job for your sister, and playing League of Legends.

Hey, hey, hey! Watch it, or you're fired from being my editor! You miss a whole bunch of crap anyway!

Let's reply, shall we? *awkward laugh*

thief .apprentice: I'm glad I managed to pull of Sage's personality so well! That makes me happy that I've had so much support for this story. I hope you continue to enjoy.

candymoon2315: Oh it's okay, you don't have to apologize for not reviewing it's totally your choice! The act you did once makes me happy enough! :D

Protagonist of Life: Hahaha, I like cliffys. Just saying. That's a big warning for you. XD I'm glad you enjoy it.

mezzieb1: Oh don't worry, I will make plenty more. I do not intend on ever stopping this story, I'd feel horrible about it. I just got a little distracted. Plus school is coming up and I'm a mess. Hahaha. Help me. D: DX

Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 12

"What?" Hatori asked, not entirely sure what to expect. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting the first laughing fit she had, and he wasn't expecting laughter now. Though Sage did, she stood up again and started laughing darkly to herself. Before looking at him with cold eyes.

"It's hard to hurt someone who's sunk to the rock bottom level, and it's hard to ruin someone who's already ruined and almost beyond return! Oh, and I'm already involved in dark parts of my own special curse! So, doctor man, if you don't mind staying out of my business with the Sohmas we'll be just fine!" Sage said, spitting out the words harshly before turning her back to him, heading for the door, "It was splendid to meet you though, really it was!"

As Sage reached her pale hand out for the door, she felt an agonizing pain shoot through her head, and her legs give way underneath her.

'Not now! God, why did it have to be now!' Were the thoughts that raced through Sage's head as she fell forward, her head meeting the door frame. She heard her name, but just barely. Sage's hands found the sides of her head and she weakly moved forward and sat down, with her back against the wall. She knew she was screaming out in pain, she knew she was, but Sage couldn't even hear herself anymore. The world faded slowly, starting just at the edges of her vision, then exceeding to consume her in a world of black as her body fell so she was laying on her side, and it was clear Sage had gone unconscious. Hours passed before she woke up again.

'What the hell happened?' She thought to herself as she opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the vibrant light. Almost the instant she opened her eyes she was being greeted with squeals of joy. It took Sage a few moments to remember who they belonged to, no other than Momiji.

"Sage you're awake! Thank God Hatori and I were so worried! Well maybe not Hatori, I don't know," Momiji said.

Sage quickly realized she was in the main house, and that she had a headache from hell from when her head hit the door frame. It came back to her like pieces of a puzzle she was tried to solve. Very, very slowly, because Sage really sucks at puzzles. She needed to get home, she knew that. When her thoughts finally collected properly, she realized that she was under covers on the floor. Sage guessed that either Hatori or Momiji had made her a little makeshift bed for now.

"Thank you for your concern, Momiji, but I'm fine," Sage mumbled. Somehow that lead to Momiji telling Sage about Hatori and Kana (A/N: Yes, I'm sparing you from reading it again. Not that I hate Hatori or anything, I rather like him, I just don't think you want to hear it all again. XD) and Sage nodding and listening. After he told the story, Sage stood up.

"I don't think you should go yet, Sage! Hatori isn't back yet and he should make sure you're okay!" Momiji said.

"I need to get back. I'm fine, Momiji, I'm used to this happening. Maybe not hitting my head on door frames but the rest of it I am," Sage muttered, walking out. After walking for a few minutes it finally dawned on her she had no idea where she was going to get out of this place. Momiji had showed her in and she really wasn't paying attention to which way they were going. Oh well, Sage decided the first person she ran into would be the person who got asked for help. Maybe she didn't get so lucky, because the room she ended up in front of was Akito's, but she didn't know that. How could she? The door was open, and Sage was still a little out of it, so she just kind of walked into it and stood in front of the door, staring at Akito who was staring out the window.

"Yo. Window person. I expect you know how to get out of this place? I wasn't really paying attention when my guide showed me in," Sage said, the only response she got was a cold glare from him. (A/N(MANGA SPOILER): ...For now I'm going to call Akito him. Later on I'll call him her...)

"You should learn to pay more attention, Sage," Akito said, letting her name slide out with malice, "And you should learn your manners. Who are you to walk into my room without a care in the world?"

"Oh I'm soooo sorry," Sage said sarcastically, "But from you asshole behavior and obvious malice towards me I'm going to assume your Akito."

"Asshole!? How dare you!" Akito yelled, clearly angry with her sarcasm and words. He got up and went over to her, raising his hand. Sage simply glared back coldly, obviously not afraid as his hand moved down at her, obviously hit intention was to hit her but Sage stopped it by grabbing his wrist.

"Yes, asshole. You must be the head of this Sohma family. I see, I see very clearly. You're a hypocrite for one," Sage squeezed on his wrist, and by his face it obviously inflicted pain, "Telling me to learn my manners when you were about to hit me. A near complete stranger. Listen, I don't know the kind of person you are but so far I'm not really impressed, and I wouldn't try to mess with me anymore, okay? Oh, and if you dare try to erase my memory because of this encounter, expect me to fight back. And win." Sage said confidently before shoving Akito back onto the ground. He continued to glare at her.

"Well! I assume you're not going to tell me how to get out so I'll be on my way! By the way, you're obviously very frail and underweight, you might want to eat more," Sage said happily, walking out and shutting the door behind him. Though right before she did, she gave him a cocky little smirk to show him she wasn't afraid of him.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Dun dun dun, Sage does not like Akito very much, now does she? XD No one really does. .-. I know I don't. So now we've got even more mysteries about Sage! Odd fainting spells? Hm! Wonder what could be the cause~! Join us next time in Everyone has Their Secrets! *giggles* Bye!

*SnowKnox*


End file.
